The present invention relates to optical sensors and, more particularly, to optical sensors using optical interferometry to implement remote sensing.
There are numerous vital sensing scenarios in commercial and defense sectors where the environment is extremely hazardous. Specifically, the hazards can be for instance due to extreme temperatures, extreme pressures, highly corrosive chemical content (liquids, gases, particulates), nuclear radiation, biological agents, and high Gravitational (G) forces. Realizing a sensor for such hazardous environments remains to be a tremendous engineering challenge. One specific application is fossil fuel fired power plants where temperatures in combustors and turbines typically have temperatures and pressures exceeding 1000° C. and 50 Atmospheres (atm). Future clean design zero emission power systems are expected to operate at even high temperatures and pressures, e.g., >2000° C. and >400 atm [J. H. Ausubel, “Big Green Energy Machines,” The Industrial Physicist, AIP, pp. 20-24, October/November, 2004. ] In addition, coal and gas fired power systems produce chemically hazardous environments with chemical constituents and mixtures containing for example carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, oxygen, sulphur, sodium, and sulphuric acid. Over the years, engineers have worked very hard in developing electrical high temperature sensors (e.g., thermo-couples using platinum and rodium), but these have shown limited life-times due to the wear and tear and corrosion suffered in power plants [R. E. Bentley, “Thermocouple materials and their properties,” Chap. 2 in Theory and Practice of Thermoelectric Thermometry: Handbook of Temperature Measurement, Vol. 3, pp. 25-81, Springer-Verlag Singapore, 1998]. Electrical/electronic sensors have sufferred from a number of draw-backs and complications that include (i) melting of the solder joint between the sensor device and the bonding wire, (ii) requirement of high temperature insulation for the electrical wires connecting the device to the electrical signal processing unit, and (iii) inconvenience in mounting or embedding the device in rotating components such as turbine blades. Other limitations that are inherent to the use of thermocouples are cold junction compensation, linearization issues, long term stability of the thermal contacts, and corrosion of the expensive metallic contacts [H. Ernst, L. Rauscher, G. Bähr, E. Müller, and W. A. Kaysser, “Long-term stability and thermal cycling of thermocouple contacts to Si up to 350° C.,” The Third European Conference on High Temperature Electronics (HITEN), pp. 87-90, 4-7 Jul. 1999].
Researchers have turned to optics for providing a robust high temperature sensing solution in these hazardous environments. The focus of these researchers have been mainly directed in two themes. The first theme involves using the optical fiber as the light delivery and reception mechanism and the temperature sensing mechanism. Specifically, a Fiber Bragg Grating (FBG) present within the core of the single mode fiber (SMF) acts as a temperature sensor. Here, a broadband light source is fed to the sensor and the spectral shift of the FBG reflected light is used to determine the temperature value. Today, commercial FBG sensors are written using Ultra-Violet (UV) exposure in silica fibers. Such FBG sensors are typically limited to under 600° C. because of the instability of the FBG structure at higher temperatures [B. Lee,“Review of the present status of optical fiber sensors,” Optical Fiber Technology, Vol.9, pp. 57-79, 2003]. Recent studies using FBGs in silica fibers has shown promise up-to 1000° C. [M. Winz, K. Stump, T. K. Plant, “High temperature stable fiber Bragg gratings, “Optical Fiber Sensors (OFS) Conf. Digest, pp. 195 198, 2002; D. Grobnic, C. W. Smelser, S. J. Mihailov, R. B. Walker,” Isothermal behavior of fiber Bragg gratings made with ultrafast radiation at temperatures above 1000 C,” European Conf. Optical Communications (ECOC), Proc. Vol.2, pp. 130-131, Stockholm, Sep. 7, 2004]. To practically reach the higher temperatures (e.g., 1600° C.) for fossil fuel applications, single crystal Sapphire fiber has been used for Fabry-Perot cavity and FBG formation [H. Xiao, W. Zhao, R. Lockhart, J. Wang, A. Wang, “Absolute Sapphire optical fiber sensor for high temperature applications,” SPIE Proc. Vol. 3201, pp. 36-42, 1998; D. Grobnic, S. J. Mihailov, C. W. Smelser, H. Ding, “Ultra high temperature FBG sensor made in Sapphire fiber using Isothermal using femtosecond laser radiation,” European Conf. Optical Communications (ECOC), Proc. Vol.2, pp. 128-129, Stockholm, Sep. 7, 2004; Y. Zhang, G. R. Pickrell, B. Qi, A. S.-Jazi, A. Wang, “Single-crystal sapphire-based optical high temperature sensor for harsh environments,” Opt. Eng., 43, 157-164, 2004]. The single crystal Sapphire fiber FBG has a very large diameter (e.g., 150 microns) that introduces multi-mode light propagation noise that limits sensor performance. An alternate approach proposed replaced the Sapphire fiber frontend sensing element with a complex assembly of individual components that include a Sapphire bulk crystal that forms a temperature dependent birefringent Fabry-Perot cavity, a single crystal cubic zirconia light reflecting prism, a Glan-Thompson polarizer, a single crystal Sapphire assembly tube, a fiber collimation lens, a ceramic extension tube, and seven 200 micron diameter multimode optical fibers. Hence this sensor frontend sensing element not only has low optical efficiency and high noise generation issues due to its multi-mode versus SMF design, the sensor frontend is limited by the lowest high temperature performance of a given component in the assembly and not just by the Sapphire crystal and zircornia high temperature ability. Add to these issues, the polarization and component alignment sensitivity of the entire frontend sensor assembly and the Fabry-Perot cavity spectral notch/peak shape spoiling due to varying cavity material parameters.
It has long been recognized that SiC is an excellent high temperature material for fabricating electronics, optics, and optoelectronics. For example, engineers have used SiC substrates to construct gas sensors [A. Arbab, A. Spetz and I. Lundstrom, “Gas sensors for high temperature operation based on metal oxide silicon carbide (MOSiC) devices,” Sensors and Actuators B, Vol. 15-16, pp. 19-23, 1993]. Prior works include using thin films of SiC grown on substrates such as Sapphire and Silicon to act as Fabry Perot Etalons to form high temperature fiber-optic sensors [G. Beheim, “Fibre-optic thermometer using semiconductor-etalon sensor,” Electronics Letters, vol. 22, p. 238, 239, Feb. 27, 1986; L. Cheng, A. J. Steckl, J. Scofield, “SiC thin film Fabry-Perot interferometer for fiber-optic temperature sensor,” IEEE Tran. Electron Devices, Vol. 50, No.10, pp. 2159-2164, October. 2003; L. Cheng, A. J. Steckl, J. Scofield, “Effect of trimethylsilane flow rate on the growth of SiC thin-films for fiber-optic temperature sensors,” Journal of Microelectromechanical Systems, , Volume: 12, Issue: 6, Pages: 797-803, December. 2003]. Although SiC thin films on high temperature substrates such as Sapphire can operate at high temperatures, the SiC and Sapphire interface have different material properties such as thermal coefficient of expansion and refractive indexes. In particular, high temperature gradients and fast temperature/pressure temporal effects can cause stress fields at the SiC thin film-Sapphire interface causing deterioration of optical properties (e.g., interface reflectivity) required to form a quality Fabry-Perot etalon needed for sensing based on SiC film refractive index change. In addition, SiC thin-films under high pressures can deform and also effect optical flatness of the etalon surface. In addition, previous techniques required the use of very broadband light (e.g., white light band and more) to realize spectrum modulation data with sufficient spectral resonance shifts to enable high resolution and sensitivity temperature measurement. Hence all the optics required must also work over these broad wavelengths. In effect, these mentioned SiC thin film sensors require sources and optics that are expensive, hard to design, and limited in performance. Note that these previous works also had a limitation on the measured unambiguous sensing (e.g., temperature) range dictated only by the SiC thin film etalon design, i.e., film thickness and reflective interface refractive indices/reflectivities. Thus maker a thinner SiC film would provide smaller optical path length changes due to temperature and hence increase the unambiguous temperature range. But making a thinner SiC film makes the sensor less sensitive and more fragile to pressure. Hence, a dilemma exists. In addition, temperature change is preferably estimated based on tracking optical spectrum minima shifts using precision optical spectrum analysis optics, making precise temperature estimation a challenge dependent on the precision (wavelength resolution) of the optical spectrum analysis hardware. In addition, better temperature detection sensitivity is achieved using thicker films, but thicker etalon gives narrower spacing between adjacent spectral minima. Thicker films are harder to grow with uniform thicknesses and then one requires higher resolution for the optical spectrum analysis optics. Hence there exists a dilemma where a thick film is desired for better sensing resolution but it requires a better precision optical spectrum analyzer (OSA) and of course thicker thin film SiC etalons are harder to make optically flat. Finally, all to these issues the Fabry-Perot cavity spectral notch/peak shape spoiling due to varying cavity material parameters that in-turn leads to deterioration in sensing resolution.